


Life Goals

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt 187: Oceanography, Hawkshead Attacking Formation.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt 187: Oceanography, Hawkshead Attacking Formation.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Life Goals

~

“Are you all right?” Al asked, sitting down beside James. “It got pretty heated in there.” 

James sighed. “I’m fine.” 

Al bumped his shoulder. “Hey, don’t let Rose get you down.” 

James huffed. “Just because she knew her career path from the womb doesn’t give her the right to lecture me.” 

“True.” Al stretched his legs out in front of him. “Although it’s no surprise she’s like that. Look at her mum.” 

“Yeah.” James shook his head. “Do you ever wish Mum was like Aunt Hermione?” 

“No.” Al shuddered. “I mean she’s nice enough, but bloody hell, she can be scary determined.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, admiring the view of the lake from their back porch before James said, “Do _you_ know what you want to do with your life?” 

Al sighed. “Does it matter? We’re talking about you.” 

James snorted. “That’s a yes. What have you decided?” 

“Magizoology, with a specialty in oceanography.” Al grinned as James turned to stare at him. “You asked.” 

“Yeah.” James ran a hand though his hair. “And Lily’s choice is obvious.” 

“Quidditch.” Al chuckled. “Did I mention? Dad and I visited Hogwarts for the game last weekend. She led Slytherin to a win using the Hawkshead Attacking Formation.” 

James whistled softly. “Ballsy.” 

“That’s our sister.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So now all we need is to get you settled.” Al pursed his lips. “What do you love doing?” 

Just then, Scorpius appeared before them. 

James blushed. 

Al snorted, standing up. “Ask and you shall receive, hm?” He laughed softly as James glared at him. “Although if you plan to make fucking your boyfriend your career, Mum and Dad will have something to say.” 

“Fuck you,” James growled as Scorpius strode towards them. 

“Not a chance. First, you’re not my type, and second, your boyfriend the Hit Wizard’s possessive.” Then, saluting Scorpius, Al went inside. 

“You all right?” Scorpius asked when he reached James. 

“Sure. Why?” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Because I don’t usually find you sitting on the stairs of your back porch waiting for me.” 

James hummed as Scorpius settled onto the step beside him. “I needed some fresh air.” 

“Ah.” Scorpius didn’t say another word, just clasped his hand and sat there with him in silence. 

James sighed. Scorpius knew him too well. “Rose was haranguing me about choosing a career.” 

“Oh please.” Scorpius snorted. “Just because she’s a copy of her mother doesn’t mean you have to be the same.” 

“Right?” James smiled. “Although, she has a point. I do need to decide what to do with my life.” 

Scorpius shrugged. “You will. There’s no rule that says you have to decide right now.” 

“I’m twenty-one.” James groaned. “And I don’t feel a particular inclination towards anything.” 

“Yet,” said Scorpius. “You haven’t seen everything.” 

“I’ve seen just about all the careers available to wizardkind!” James tightened his grip on Scorpius’ fingers. “I don’t want to be an Auror, or a Quidditch player, or a curse-breaker, or a teacher. And I definitely don’t want to work at the Ministry. No offence.” 

Scorpius laughed. “None taken. And there’s lots left. There’s still journalism, you could be an artist since you draw, you could be a singer—” 

“Have you ever heard me sing?” 

Scorpius smirked. “I’ve _made_ you sing.” 

James coughed, tamping down the surge of sheer want Scorpius’ words had aroused. “Having sex with you isn’t a valid career choice.” 

“Well, not one you can tell your family about anyway,” Scorpius agreed. “Sadly.” 

“Arse,” James muttered. He paused, finally saying, “I do wish I could make a living drawing, actually, but I’m not good enough.” 

“Not if all you do is drawing,” Scorpius agreed. “But you’re decent at sewing, too. Didn’t you make the robes you’re wearing?”

“Yeah—”

“What about robe design?” 

“There are enough of those around—”

“Not ones who cater just to wizards. Most make robes for witches, too, and, be honest, they cater more to the female side of things. There’s definitely the need for a wizard-centred robe maker. You could call it…Potter’s Pieces.” 

James made a face.

Scorpius waved his free hand. “Admittedly, the name could use some work, but the idea—”

“The idea is brilliant!” Leaning in, James kissed him. “You’re brilliant. What would I do without you?” 

Scorpius smirked against him lips. “Have mediocre sex and be depressed with no life goals?”

James laughed. True.” 

~


End file.
